How We Were
by kiwiamber
Summary: Drabbles, AUs, and snippets of 7 hero's lives
1. Chapter 1

**Late Nights**

Jay enjoys late nights in the brownstone. The air is still and quiet, allowing him to maximize his productivity. Fighting a certain god of time doesn't leave a heck of a lot of time for school work, so late nights, early mornings, and large amounts of caffeine quickly became a routine. A part of him really doesn't mind it; Herry's snoring is soothing in a way, like the ticking of a clock. On tonight's agenda is a physics assignment that he should get started on. Jay enjoys physics, one of his best subjects really. The sounds of light footsteps draw his attention, more specifically Theresa's footsteps. The creaking of his door quickly follows.

His half asleep girlfriend steps into the dim light of his room. Even with oversized sweat pants and t-shirt, hair sticking every which way there is something oddly alluring about her.

"You're still up?'', she asks running a hand through her hair. "It's 2:30".

Jay chuckles, reaching a hand out towards her, "This assignment won't do itself''.

"That assignment isn't due for another week", Theresa states curling up on his lap.

"Hmmm maybe but it's always good to get a head start on these things". Assignment put to the side he rests his head on the top of hers. "Did you have another nightmare?" Jay asks softly. Theresa's nightmares had become a bit of a common occurrence ever since the incident on the beach, which resulted in her spending many nights in Jay's bed.

"Ya, but I can't remember much of it", Theresa murmured tilting her head up to kiss his jaw line. "Come to bed with me".

"I should probably work on this assignment more, oh…", Jay sighed as Theresa shifted to kiss his neck. As wonderful as she was Theresa had a bad habit of being his main distraction.

"But I miss you and we haven't slept together for a couple nights", she said as she placed her lips on his. With that Jay felt his resolve starting to crumble. He was tired and the way Theresa was pressing up against him was very tempting. He always did sleep better with her anyways, the extra body heat relaxed his tense muscles

As she pulled away the buildup of exhaustion hit him. Standing up, with Theresa cradled in his arms, he made his way to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Fun fact: I love stories where Hera is a bitch 3

 **Forbidden**

Jay hurried down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen during what should have been a relaxing Saturday morning, but not for this young hero. Hera and Jay always had their once a week briefing always at Saturday 8:30 AM. Theresa watched her boyfriend sling his backpack over his shoulder and pour coffee into a travel mug.

'I really don't understand why she insists on your meetings being so early in the morning', Theresa said as she offered him a bite of her bagel.

'Its to make sure I'm productive for the rest of the weekend', Jay replied chewing. He leaned in to give her a little peak on the forehead. 'I'll see you in a little bit', he called out as he hurried to get to the school, door slamming behind him. Theresa let the smile she had on her face fall. _Make sure he's productive; come on give me a break!_ All of the young heroes saw how hard Jay worked, day in and day out. If he wasn't working on his advanced placement classes, he was training, planning, making sure the others were doing okay, or you know fighting a god. The team would be lucky if they could pull Jay away from his work for a movie night.

Theresa sighed, Hera only seemed to push him harder than he was pushing himself and Theresa worried for the day Hera would push him too far.

Jay and Hera's meetings always followed a certain agenda. Jay would recount any battles the team had with Cronus or his monsters and Hera would suggest improvements. They would then go over any new plans Jay had plan to make sure they were bulletproof. Hera would then discuss with his teammates training and any areas that could use work. It was never a light meeting and Hera always expected any changes to be implemented as soon as possible. Jay didn't mind though, how was he supposed to be a better leader without honest, constructive criticism?

Hera stopped him as he began to pack up. 'Jay, there is something else we need to discuss. It has come to my attention that you and Theresa have entered into a relationship with one another'.

Jay blushed and bashfully scratched the back of his head. It was no secret that he and Theresa were dating. I mean they shared their first kiss in front of the whole team and a couple gods. He couldn't help himself as his lips curved up into that goofy grin the team often teased him about, a grin that was quickly dropped when he saw that Hera did not share his sentiments.

'It would be best for you, the team, and the fate of the world if you ended this relationship', Hera sternly told her pupil.

'What?!'

'Honestly Jay, good leaders treat all their teammates fairly. How do you expect to treat your teammates the same if you're sleeping with one.'

Jay felt as if the ground had just dropped out from under him. "But Miss. Hera – I mean yes Theresa and I are together but we were sure to talk to the team about it beforehand to make sure they were comfortable with it, and it's not like I don't care for the others! I would be devastated if anything happened to anyone of them!' It was true, before he and Theresa made it official they had asked to team. Which of course they responded with cheers of delight and Herry picking them up in a big bear hug.

Hera kept her stern demeanour. 'Irreverent', she stated.

"I hardly think that is irreverent!"

Hera leaned forward, hands neatly folded on her lap. 'Listen Jay, I'll be fair. You have a week to wrap this relationship up'

"And if I refuse?'', Jay said leaning forward as well.

Hera chuckled, looking a Jay like a parent amused at their child's antics, lips curling upwards into a smug grin. 'Come now, we are gods after all. We have our own methods in ending your relationship'. Jay snapped up as if he had been hit, heart pounding in his chest. Hera relaxed back into her chair. 'I believe that is all for this week, you may leave now'.

Jay honestly didn't remember the walk home. Having walked the route to and from school so many times it was now like second nature. _We have our own methods in ending your relationship. We have our own methods in ending your relationship. We have our own methods in ending your relationship._ That sentence rung over and over in his head. His mind felt like it was frozen on it.

Entering the brownstone he scanned the lower level for Theresa. Not seeing her he made has way up to his room, where he did in fact find her. 'Jay have you seen my workout shorts?'

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. _This_ caught Theresa's attention. 'Jay', she cooed, 'Jay, what's wrong'. Those beautiful green eyes filled with worry, she could sense something was very, very wrong.

Again Jay opened his mouth to speak, and again nothing came out. He crumpled down around her, drawing her into his arms, and pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Her arms wrapped around him gently and she pressed into his mind to find the root of this behaviour and of course that final conversation came rushing up. She gasped, arms tightening around his larger fame.

'Terri, what are we going to do?', he said as he rested his forehead against hers. Theresa gazed into those brown eyes she had fallen so hard for all that time ago. She could she how shattered and broken he looked and she could feel his mind going a mile a minute.

She leaned in pressing her lips to his, as it was her turn to have no words.

WEEEEEEEEE enjoy this lovely angst. Always looking for constructive criticism and let me know if you'd ever like one of these little stories to be expanded on!


End file.
